The Elementals
by xVampirediariesx
Summary: Caspian,Clara,Jasper and Lila are Elemental witches who had a hard life and try to keep out of sight to anyone who would want to use them because of their ey are from the circle of the most powerful witches that do not want to be found and used like the Bennets although not only Lila has a crush on one of the Originals...But who could it be? 2 chapters only!.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is my first story so please don't hate and please tell if there are mistakes and if i need to work on something it would be loads of help..**

Chapter 1-Old World

Its all my fault..I didn't know it was going to end up like this..I mean how could i..i couldn't see into the future and even if i could then..Never mind...I really didn't know though...But i should have know...My brother..My little brother is dead because of me and my foolishness and my stupidity...Even though it happened all those years ago (actually about 812 years ago..)but who's counting right..i mean im not or anything..Anyway welcome to my life well more like my story but still...Just a little thing to remember love,anger and power..Power eh? fools i have my power from the beginning but its not helping any now is it?...

-800 years ago-

"Alexander Dorian Warren,come right back here or i will tell mother and you know how mother is!"I yelled for the thousand time today while trying to find Al in the woods

"But oh mighty Lila Iris Warren i am just having too much fun to stop and go and tell mother but i still won't stop so either chase or go or even better il get Caspian..maybe even Jasper would like to chase Or il get my Best sister in the world to play and that is you at the moment..."he laughed..i knew he wouldn't mention Ruby or Clara because he hates them at the moment.."Spoield brat.."Alexander came behind me and tugged on my skirt "please Li..you never play with me its always either Jasper or Clara but now Clara is gone somewhere and Jasper is helping father with his work on a new project for the town or something like that so please.."he does them puppy dog eyes and i just simply can not say no" after i catch you i am going to go back and read in my quiet room and you are NOT going to interrupt..Do you understand?"

"Yes sister..."He runs off..Noo you spoiled brat wait for me oh well i guess i should go and catch him,i take my skirts up and run after him"Ohhh Alexander were did you go?!"i run faster trying to see where he went i laugh under my breath and simply wait a little until i hear movements..I sat there for good 15 minutes until i heard that he came back toward our cottage.I plan to sneak up on him so i very carefully come behind him and then put my arms around his as he screamed bloody murder i chuckle and put my hand over Al's mouth "Al its only me and by the way i caught you"i laugh again while picking him up and putting him on my back i glanced down my dress and a sour expression crossed my face because my dress was full of mud and leaves..Well i guess i need a wash "Look Al what you did to me.."

"mhmm"He groans..I look up at him and see him start to fall asleep i smile and make my way home..while walking i see my mother friends and some of our neighbors so i smile and wave as they take in the sight of me and grimace like they don't know what to do with me..i sigh and look down while biting the inside of my cheek..I look down at myself again and look at my tanned skin that now looks black with mud and leaves...i turn and walk into my house and got ready to hear the speech my mother is probably rehearsing now..Ah Emerald Warren is the most nicest person but when you get on her bad side you better run because she will give you this speech that will make you want to cry "Lila Iris Warren,Alexander Dorian Warren!"now here we go..Al wakes up with a gasp and falls of my back with and "omph"then looks up with a sheepish expression

"What have you done to yourselves..I swear down one day i will give you a brush and water to walk around with because as far as i know you always do this and im starting to get SICK of it!"Mother screams

"We are very sorry but its just that today is such a beautiful day that we just wanted to go and have fun..not sit indoors all day meanwhile other children chase and have..fun"Al finished with a small smile but that quickly slips off when father walks in.

"What is happening in here i just came back from the mall where i was getting a sword for Jasper..But now i guess i can not leave my house for five minutes because something will happen!"he shouts on top of his lungs and i try hard not to flinch or show any fear at all because that will please him and i do not want to please this man at all.."We apologize father we did not mean to get soo filthy"i say in a clear and strong voice while looking at him in the eyes them cold grey eyes that make me want to vomit he looks at me with and expressionless expression on his face then raises his hand and hits me i stagger backwards a little but then regain my balance as i look at Al and see him trying not to cry i smile a little smile then turn to my father with a smirk on my face.i get this weird feeling in my hands like a powerful shock and chuckle a little bit while my father starts to choak "Li what are you doing!..Lila !..Please stop he will kill you!"I hear a voice saying but im too concerned about my father at the moment while smirking i turn to my father as he gasps and his cold grey eyes turn to fear..I feel something warm on my waist and i snap out of it.."Al..What did i just do?..Al im so sorry."I sob as little as i can and try not to show weakness in front of him my own blue eyes turn glassy my petite nose turns pinkish and my lips grow thin while a tear escapes..


	2. Chapter 2-Full moon

Chapter 2-Full moon

**A/N-The thoughts are going to be in** _italic_ **from now on because it just gets** **confusing..**

**-Lila's POV**

Caspian,Jasper,Clara and Ruby enter laughing and then look into the room and they all see father laying on the ground now unconscious and me hugging Al like the world is going to end and mother just standing there not knowing what to do Ruby pushes through Caspian her beautiful blonde hair bouncing behind her "Lil what happened?"She says as she bends down to our level..I didn't know i fell i look up at her and smile a little..my older sister is here i am safe from that man she looks at me and smiles and puts two finger under my chin and turns my head around to look at my cheek..

"who did this Lil?"she asks in an urgent matter "Ruby?..What has happened"Caspian Walks in and then the rest comes in and hugs me and Al closer to them i could smell Jasper's musky smell and could feel Clara stroking my hair in an comforting manner Caspian just stands with his back to me and his shoulder length black hair glistening a bit with sweat from sword fighting..He might not look like it but Caspian is the best in our village for sword fighting..Jasper is the most smartest,Clara is the most loyal or moral,Ruby is the most gentle,Al is the playful and me i am the most witty and brave...We have powers,powers that are as dangerous as wolves on a full moon..Speaking of, it is full moon tonight and we better go to the caves were we carved our name and wrote the things that our village knows us as..

"Lil are you listening to me?"i look over to her and slowly nod my head "y..ye...yes i am umm...my powers came out...I am so sorry Ruby i didn't mean to it was by accsi-"she stops me there with a bone crushing hug "i thought it was something worse!".._Wait what did she say,something WORSE this is worse!_

"What!?"I shout while standing up and storming out of my house

**-Caspian's POV**

_So she just storms out..As usual she is just as stupid as she is brave i swear down this girl will be the last of me_..I turn and look at my family as the oldest of my sibling at 24 i look after them but then again i doubt that i could as of now i couldn't and maybe next time i won't..."Alright then Alexander get Iris and then we will meet you in the caves it isn't dark yet so we will be fine for now...Clara get the blankets..Ruby the food..Mother"i turn to her and sigh "Mother...You get father out of here and to the caves we will meet you there"Me,Clara and Ruby start walking to the door i turn and look over my shoulder "Mother..You should have protected Iris.."i say as my face turns into a sad expression i hear mother say "i know"quietly as i go to the caves with my sword and extra food that Ruby couldn't take.I walked about 24 minutes until i got to the caves it was already dark and saw that Alexander and Lila weren't there "Clara,Ruby,Jasper where are Alexander and Iris?"i looked at their faces and saw panic on each of them.

-**Alexander's POV**

I run out of the door that Lila has just came out of and run after her"Lila!..Lila wait!"i shout after her but she just runs faster.._It's not like this is the first time she used her powers by accident so i don't know what her problem is.."_Lila wait up please wait!"i shout for the last time..I catch up to her as she slows down and as she turns i see her blue eyes full of tears and sadness and fright "Li it wasn't your fault..You didn't mean to hurt him?"I tried to sound comforting but it turned out to sound like a question she barks out a sob as she collapses to the ground as a 13 year old boy i had no idea what to do so i just stood there with an awkward expression on my face but then decided to do what Ruby or Clara always do when im upset so i walked to her and hugged her close and started to stroke her hair"Why are you crying Li?"i asked with concern in my voice"B..B..Because i wanted to hurt him...I..I really wanted it...i felt more powerful then ever Al.."she sobs a little more then takes a deep breath and starts to compose herself "i am not weak i will not cry..."she keeps on repeating "Come on lets get going to the caves.."

We set off and about half way there i hear a growl coming from beside me i turn and gasp as i see a big brown wolf "L..Li"i ask as i slowly turn my head to look at she just looks at me and smile a little as if to say we will be okay i smile a litte smile back as she turn to look at the wolf and starts to run as the wolf chases her she screams "Al get out of here as fast as you can and don't worry about me"I look at her in shear panic and start running towward the caves as i am nearing the caves a wolf comes in front of me and then jumps as i lay on the ground dying i hear a blood curling scream coming from my sisters and shouts of panic coming from my Brothers i see Lila coming in front and silently crying i smile as she leans down to kiss my forehead she whispers "Sweet dreams my little Al..We will always have you in our hearts"and that is the last thing i heard for me my life had to come to an end...

**A/N-please tell me if i should continue this or not..**


End file.
